


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 104

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [4]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 104 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 104 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 104

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
When you’re done trading, meet back here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wi anagbaha shegyisu kwazǝ, ǝptúr wázigyǝ gyommǝ._

BOWEN (IRATHIENT)  
bitch!

TRANSLATION  
 _haigyi_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Did the Little Wolf think I was in danger?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nahi abishi Tishinka zweshushaktagba ume?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
No. He was.

TRANSLATION  
 _Meme. Iha._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Right about that.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zuhibe gyi nenu._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Cute badge, Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Leida nupishe, Tishinka._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I wear it for Nolan.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ehekigyu gyi Nolan._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Nolan is soft.

TRANSLATION  
 _Húgvu Nólan._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
He’s blind to this town. These people.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hené enunyagba nigyǝ tudunge. Higyǝ hima._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
My offer stands, Little Wolf. You should spend time with your own kind.

TRANSLATION  
 _Agda táilǝme, Tishinka. Lanigyi shessu iwirǝla lila._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
tribe

TRANSLATION  
 _issu_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I’d be busy, too, if I had to choke on this otter.

TRANSLATION  
 _Onióni kyuro tsu, jemya otale nggo abe hakau shiro._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
asshole

TRANSLATION  
 _gicho_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
What in God’s name--?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha ksa Rayetso ováshe gwo—?!_

DATAK  
cocksucker

TRANSLATION  
 _hangotso_

IRISA/KET (IRATHIENT)  
Hide! Hide!

TRANSLATION  
 _ǝsén! ǝsén!_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
What do you know of the past?

TRANSLATION  
 _Nalak anízizə gyi suri nazə?_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
By Irzu’s shadow.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha stízəha l’Irzu._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Gods of our fathers, help this one find the eye that does not blink. Set her feet on the path to see what others cannot.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ebase pazbabbe: aweid zwigya shudru tite nunontina meme. Zeneme ba enetu nazə zushigu ukpake gyi shetu ebeinhe utémnəzwi._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Where are you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Ila wázazə?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
At the farm. Julluh’s farm.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nunagyeri. Pagyullə._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
What do you see?

TRANSLATION  
 _Etu nazə?_

KET (IRATHIENT)  
Tell your father dinner’s ready.

TRANSLATION  
 _Alákt zbabla ebeinagba dina._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Rynn’s mother. She’s telling her to call her father to dinner.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zmewe lirina. Zahala gya dina shailaha zbaha._

KET  
Hide! Hide!

TRANSLATION  
 _əsén! əsén!_

YOUNG BOWEN  
Fuck it.

TRANSLATION  
 _jek_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
She’s running away.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ézegnə ésuktə._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
You see the girl. Now see the woman.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zalak etu zainye. Kwázigyə ətú zmaine._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
You said we were one spirit.

TRANSLATION  
 _Malon gyanagnə zema ibi._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
We are.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha thiri._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Then why did you lead them here?

TRANSLATION  
 _S’éngezə wazigyǝ gyi nazə?_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
The Little Wolf led us. The gods have given her the sight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Habon éngezə Tishinka. Thetu akpáinyəha iha ebase._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Her? I don’t believe it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Iha? Nememe əbishi._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
You and your useless gods.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ila sə ebasə kekragli._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
See if they protect you now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Atú kwa kali shedaru kwázigyə._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
No!

TRANSLATION  
 _Me!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Your vengeance is fulfilled, sister. Your parents’ killers are dead.

TRANSLATION  
 _Armagba thúrrəla, zome. Ememagba hazeisha piméwəla._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
And soon the rest of these humans will join them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hanon shehitaku hashumə higyə hakraga._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I was there. At your farm. I saw what happened.

TRANSLATION  
 _Emegnis vuzenə. Nunəgyəlari. Áwaisə nazə nemakeri etu._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I saw them. Your father. Mother. How they looked at you. The love in their eyes. Is this how you honor them?

TRANSLATION  
 _Uze etuhe. Zbabla. Zmewe. Zalein tha nazə. Thwei titəzvuri. Uze shenyashákthəla nigyánainə?_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Yes!

TRANSLATION  
 _Thei!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Safe journey.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ingma nushe_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
You shot me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lemagyiwa áningə._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
You survived.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezúhaktə._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
I thought I taught you to shoot better than that.

TRANSLATION  
 _Etusə gyi ume shilikeri ume avosha shingu shebaktu nenu._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Your parents can dance with their ancestors.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nanagyi ba ásashə ingeza imewəla._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
They’d dance more freely if you hadn’t let them stop me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezugnə shesashu shebaktu enudevugba kwə humimin ila shigduhe._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
The Little --

TRANSLATION  
 _Tishink—_

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
Yes, “The Little Wolf has the sight.” So what?

TRANSLATION  
 _Thei, “Tishinka thetungabe”. Nommume?_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
So the gods touched her and she in turn showed me what needs to happen next.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kahakeri édupa ebase skvúzenə henakeri ume akpáinyəha tei áwaisə nazə rundrun._

RYNN (IRATHIENT)  
I’m going to prison! How can that be the correct path?

TRANSLATION  
 _Mené kírushwe! Ukpakə tuhibe nenə tha nazə?_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
I don’t know, precious daughter. Sadly, I lack the sight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nememe anízizə, zwinya zumike. Thetuziri ume, anakə._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
That was an incredible piss! These flush-able toilets are decadent... but they make a man feel alive.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thekwithə thabaktə kima thenu! Nudeimuru nigyə potə nahizaktu...same nezak adrane._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I got you another drink.

TRANSLATION  
 _Malagyiwa trazə nushige._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Tell me. Why do the toilets have rolls of paper next to them?

TRANSLATION  
 _Alákt ume. Mai pótənə twəkíwilini utagvu tha nazə?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Order the nachos. You’ll figure it out.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ahés náchonə. Nalak shvoshu._


End file.
